Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de FANDOM - Tomb Raider
FANDOM es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas, donde podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos, capaces de explicarnos en qué se especializan, además de darnos recomendaciones para adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de FANDOM. link= link= Este mes se ha estrenado una nueva película de una franquicia audiovisual que cosecha éxitos; con una heroína que ha sido representada en multitud de ocasiones tanto en videojuegos, películas u otras obras de ficción. Hablamos de Tomb Raider. Desarrollo de la franquicia La saga nació hace más de 20 años con el estreno en 1996 del videojuego Tomb Raider. La llamada primera etapa tuvo hasta cinco títulos más (II, III, The Last Revelation, Chronicles y The Angel of Darkness). Tras el fracaso de la sexta entrega, Core Design cedió el testigo a la compañía Crystal Dynamics, que debutó en 2006 con Legend; y al que siguieron Anniversary y Underworld. Y con el inicio de la presente década, sus responsables decidieron reiniciar de nuevo la biografía de Lara Croft; estrenando en 2013 otro videojuego de título Tomb Raider, y al que siguió su secuela Rise of the Tomb Raider; culminando con el futuro lanzamiento del recién anunciado Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Paralelamente se han publicado a lo largo de estos años otro tipo de videojuegos. La saga spin-off Lara Croft consta de cinco entregas para varias plataformas: Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light, Reflections, LC and the Temple of Osiris, Relic Run y GO. También se han lanzado hasta siete títulos para consolas portátiles y dispositivos móviles: Tomb Raider, Curse of the Sword, The Prophecy, The Osiris Codex, Quest for Cinnabar, Elixir of Life y Puzzle Paradox. Y buscando el entretenimiento absoluto; ¡existen incluso dos juegos de tragamonedas, uno en formato DVD interactivo y otros tres para plataformas de TV! Tomb Raider también se convirtió en una conocida saga de películas. En 2001 Angelina Jolie fue la encargada de encarnar el papel protagonista para Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, que además tuvo su secuela La cuna de la vida. Y ahora, más de 15 años después, Alicia Vikander retoma la tarea en el nuevo remake, que va en sintonía con la tercera etapa de los videojuegos. Por último, de esta franquicia también existe la serie animada Revisioned: Tomb Raider, dos sagas de cómics, siete novelas y las correspondientes bandas sonoras de videojuegos y películas. Opinión de los expertos Conocí la saga allá por 1999 con Tomb Raider II. La experiencia que me regaló Lara Croft no la viví con ningún otro videojuego, así que me animé a adquirir el resto de títulos. Considero esta franquicia única por varios motivos. Por un lado, su libertad de movimiento y calidad gráfica te brindaban la auténtica sensación de estar ahí, viviendo la aventura, y con deseo de explorar los entornos sin imposiciones. Esto me despertó además el atractivo por la historia y la geografía; unas disciplinas que reconozcámoslo, no suelen ser consideradas muy divertidas. A través de ella conoces lugares perdidos e inexplorados de siglos atrás; combinado además con localizaciones reales que aumentan tu afición por viajar y la pasión por la historia. Tomb Raider me despertó el atractivo por la historia y la geografía; unas disciplinas que reconozcámoslo, no suelen ser consideradas muy divertidas. La saga ha experimentado grandes cambios en sus más de veinte años. Los juegos clásicos fueron innovadores al presentar a una mujer como la heroína de una aventura cargada de acción. Y aunque en algunos años perdió algo de fuelle, sus últimas entregas han hecho al personaje más humano y creíble; ofreciendo una experiencia más realista. Es innegable que soy un apasionado de la saga. He jugado a los once videojuegos de la línea principal y algún que otro de los secundarios. De ellos, los que más me han encantado han sido sin duda Tomb Raider II y Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation. De TR II destaco sobretodo sus localizaciones, y de TV IV su encantador repaso por Egipto. También he visto también las dos películas, que aunque no me agradaron demasiado, ahora tengo buenas expectativas con la nueva. En cuanto a los cómics, he leído todos los de la saga Tomb Raider: The Series y las recientes de Dark Horse Comics, animado precisamente por la edición en este wiki. La saga está más viva que nunca. Se acaba de lanzar una nueva película, la serie de cómics Tomb Raider: Survivor's Crusade sigue publicándose y en junio llega una nueva, Tomb Raider: Inferno. Como colofón, Square Enix ya ha anunciado que el próximo gran título de la franquicia, Shadow of the Tomb Raider, verá la luz este mismo año. Conocí el wiki de la saga mientras buscaba información sobre sus personajes. La wiki aún era joven y no presentaba mucha información, así que me decidí a añadir más. Al no encontrar ninguna fuente en español sobre la saga, vi en FANDOM la oportunidad de hacer una enciclopedia a la altura; así que cuando me otorgaron el rango de administrador me esforcé al máximo por hacerlo y he disfrutado mucho con ello. A raíz de ello también me he animado con otras wikis, sobretodo con la de Final Fantasy. Sinceramente, valoro a Tomb Raider Wiki sobresalientemente. Quien compare esta wiki con otras webs similares, pronto se dará cuenta de que Tomb Raider Wiki es la enciclopedia más completa y detallada de la saga que existe en español. Ya de hecho supera con creces en artículos, imágenes y documentación a las wikis de la saga de otros idiomas, y aún así sigue en continuo crecimiento con una gran actividad diaria. GeoSquall recomienda 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Tomb Raider II 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Tomb Raider (2013) 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Rise of the Tomb Raider ---- Conocí la [[w:c:es.tombraider:Saga Tomb Raider|saga Tomb Raider]] en la secundaria, cuando un grupo de compañeros hablaban del personaje Lara Croft. Pregunté quien era ella, con lo que me respondieron con el nombre del juego. Luego allí, mi mejor amigo me prestó el CD-instalador del juego y me dediqué a probarlo. Era el juego Tomb Raider: Anniversary, el cual me atrajo una barbaridad. Las mitologías y el modo de ir escalando era algo sumamente extremo y agradable. Me hice seguidor por las aventuras y las criaturas que te enfrentas a lo largo de la trayectoria, ya que es un reto bastante increíble. Recuerdo su dificultad y, como amante de los retos, me gustó un montón. Uno de los aspectos más especiales de la saga son los movimientos del personaje. El atletismo que posee el personaje, Lara Croft, la ha ayudado en momentos difíciles, por lo que es lo que más destaca en su supervivencia. También es de destacar el hecho de ser mujer, algo poco corriente en el pasado. Es muy épico ver que sin compañeros y/o refuerzos, ella sola logra derrotar a grupos de enemigos. El atletismo que posee el personaje, Lara Croft, la ha ayudado en momentos difíciles, por lo que es lo que más destaca en su supervivencia. También es de destacar el hecho de ser mujer, algo poco corriente en el pasado. He jugado a Legend y a Anniversary. Todavía no he probado las últimas entregas, aunque espero hacerlo algún día. También he visto la primera película de Angelina Jolie, la cual me gustó. No he podido leer ninguna de sus novelas o cómics, pero deseo leerlos y poder comprarlos próximamente. Ha sido genial mi experiencia en FANDOM durante éstos 4 años en la plataforma. Tengo planeado aportar mi grano de arena en Tomb Raider Wiki, porque es una comunidad que llama mi atención. Para mi es perfecta. Es una comunidad muy amplia y con toda la información que un visitante pueda buscar. Recomiendo a los usuarios que se pasen por ella y ver el maravilloso trabajo que han hecho los mismos fans del juego. Aokmine recomienda 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Tomb Raider: Anniversary |160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Tomb Raider: Legend 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Rise of the Tomb Raider ---- Empecé a conocer la saga con el clásico Tomb Raider II. De él jugué una demo que sólo incluía tres niveles, pero me fascinó la mecánica de exploración y escalada del juego, nada habitual por aquel entonces. Aunque siempre tuve la inquietud de probar el resto de videojuegos de la época, por circunstancias no pude hacerlo. No obstante, recientemente pude jugar al ''Tomb Raider'' de 2013. Reconozco que es uno de los más importantes de mi vida; ya que he de decir que ha conseguido que lo haya completado junto a mi pareja, no siendo ella aficionada a este género. Sólo por ese hito, la saga ya tiene un lugar en mi corazón. El prototipo de personaje "tipo duro" que es capaz de superar cualquier situación sin pestañear y sin mostrar sentimientos acaba aburriendo. Me gustaría completar también algún día Rise of the Tomb Raider junto a ella, aunque solo lo tengo para PC actualmente. Me enganchó desde el primer momento con su argumento, su detalle gráfico, su jugabilidad de mundo abierto sin excesos y por lo bien trabajado que está su personaje principal. También vi en él buenas opciones de sigilo. No tiene partes aburridas ni de transición. Intenso cuando debía serlo. En general, me sorprendió gratamente. Aunque tenía entendido que la saga entró en decadencia; me alegra enormemente que haya experimentado esa renovación tan fresca. Tras tantos años de jugar a videojuegos, el prototipo de personaje "tipo duro" que es capaz de superar cualquier situación sin pestañear y sin mostrar sentimientos acaba aburriendo. Demasiado plano. La Lara Croft de Rise of the Tomb Raider es uno de los pocos personajes que me ha hecho sufrir con cada golpe que se daba contra algo. Y no se dio pocos, desgraciadamente... Aunque no he sido un gran usuario editor en Tomb Raider Wiki, desde hace años la he consultado muchas veces y he participado lo que he podido. Espero animarme en la actualidad, y una vez vea la nueva película tener mucho que contar allá. Se trata de una comunidad que me ha gustado desde siempre. Aunque la franquicia tiene más de 20 años, veo que no siguen anclados en los videojuegos clásicos; sino que han evolucionado en estética y contenido hacia lo nuevo. Y eso me encanta. Lord Eledan recomienda 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Tomb Raider II 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Tomb Raider (2013) 160px|link=w:c:es.tombraider:Rise of the Tomb Raider ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Tours guiados